1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to a liquid and/or dry ingredient inner container that is releasably and sealably attached to the cap or closure of a primary container. The inner container stores liquid and/or dry substances which can be rapidly dispensed into the primary container by manual actuation when desired simply by removing the primary container cap and detaching the inner container from the primary container cap. The inner container may be pre-mounted in the primary container at a factory or used with a primary existing container that has the improved cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Many food, drugs, cosmetics, adhesives, polishes, cleansers, dyes and other substances are frequently supplied in a liquid, powder or crystal form and do not retain their stability, strength and effectiveness for long after the ingredients have been mixed in solution or suspension. This incompatibility after mixing, therefore, mandates that the mixed product be utilized relatively soon after mixture to prevent deterioration, discoloration, interactions and the like. It is also important that admixtures of various ingredients be done under conditions wherein a measured amount of one chemical ingredient is added to a measured amount of another chemical to ensure that proper results are obtained.
Another concern involves merchandizing of certain products. Frequently two or more companion products are supplied to the consumer in a single package. Thus, many products are by their very nature required to be used by the consumer shortly after the products are manufactured as the chemicals may lose certain desirable characteristics within a short period of time. The admixed products can be individually stored for extended periods of time if one ingredient is maintained separate from the other. In such case, the two ingredients may be mixed together to form the desired products shortly before use. In marketing such goods, it obviously is desirable that both ingredients be sold as part of the same package.